The Department of Chemistry at the University of Pennsylvania has 17 faculty directing 158 graduate students and post-doctoral fellows conducting frontier research in synthetic organic and inorganic chemistry, bioorganic and bioinorganic chemistry, biochemistry and structural biology. In addition, the Synthetic Core of the Penn Center for Molecular Discovery (PCMD), a major component of one of the 10 recently funded NIH Roadmap National Screening Centers, is now (2005) housed in the Chemistry Department. Each of these programs requires state of the art NMR instrumentation. Towards this end, the principal aim of this application is to restore the Department's rapidly aging NMR infrastructure to state of the art. The new NMR instrumentation requested will have an immediate and lasting impact on all science conducted in the Department, and improve the training and education of the resident graduate students and postdoctoral fellows. [unreadable] [unreadable] During the last ten years, the Department has increased the federal support for research from $9.1 million to over $14 million. Over the same time the Department has consistently ranked among the best in the Nation in attracting peer reviewed funding. In addition, the department has: made seven outstanding appointments, including two senior and five junior; made three outstanding secondary appointments, including a NAS member; had several of its faculty receive national and international awards including three NAS/FRS memberships, the National Medal of Science and the Nobel Prize in chemistry; increased the quality of graduate students; and developed new space and renovated older space to produce a high quality research environment. The success of the Department however has produced an increasing demand on the research infrastructure, especially in the area of NMR instrumentation. [unreadable] [unreadable] Relevance: The proposed state of the art NMR instrumentation will significantly augment the research capability of some 17 highly active organic, bioorganic and biological faculty members, directing 158 graduate students and postdoctoral fellows engaged in cutting edge research, directed towards improving the public health by reducing disease and enhancing the well being of the citizens of the United States and the world as a whole. The areas of public health research include, among others, cancer, infectious diseases, neurodegenerative diseases such as Alzheimer's disease, and heart and cardiovascular disease. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]